Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have such advantages as a long service life, a small volume, high resistance to shock, low heat generation and low power consumption, so they have been widely used as indicators or light sources in household appliances and various other appliances. In recent years, LEDs have developed towards multicolor and high brightness, so applications thereof have been extended to large-sized outdoor signboards, traffic signal lamps and related fields. In the future, it is even possible that the LEDs become mainstream illumination light sources having both power-saving and environmental protection functions. To impart the LEDs with good reliability, most of the LEDs are subjected to a packaging process to form durable light emitting devices.
In recent years, a dicing-type carrier leadframe has been developed by manufacturers in the art to which the present disclosure belongs. Specifically, a plastic body is molded on a metal sheet material, then a die bonding process, a wire bonding process and an encapsulation process are performed, and then the metal sheet material and the plastic body are diced away simultaneously to form individual light emitting devices that are separate from each other. However, a large amount of plastic and metal dusts tend to be produced during the dicing process, which seriously pollute the surfaces of the final products and thus degrade the reliability of the products. Additionally, this process does not allow for a light-on test prior to the encapsulation process, and measurements can only be made after the products are singulated. However, the final products that have been singulated are piled randomly, and machine measurements on them can only be made after surface orientation and direction adjustment. This requires use of additional instruments and is time consuming.